Trowa's fanfiction
by Just Me2
Summary: I don't own Gundam Wing! lol.....pure insanity, a few idiotic lines, nothing more. R&R?


Trowa's Fanfiction  
Quatre: Uhh... what is this?  
  
Duo: What are we doing here?  
  
Quatre & Duo: Trowa!  
  
Duo: Where's Trowa?  
  
Quatre: I don't know? Last I heard, he was opening a Fanfiction.  
  
Duo: A Fanfiction about what?  
  
Quatre: I don't know.  
  
Duo: Ok, it's an open Fanfiction then.  
  
Quatre: So, what do we do?  
  
Duo: We... wait for people to come in. Yes, that must be it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Quatre: You know, it's getting kinda creepy in here...  
  
Duo: It's so empty, so... like Trowa. I think we need something to liven things ups. Hey, Wu-wu! Come over here!  
  
Wufei: What now? I was busy monitoring my Fanfiction of "Wufei's Irritation"! And what in the world is this place? It's so blank!  
  
Duo: You tell me.  
  
Wufei: I want to get out now!  
  
Trowa: People who comes to Trowa's Fanfiction never go back.  
  
Duo, Quatre & Wufei: What?!  
  
Duo: Hey, where did he go?  
  
Quatre: I don't know?  
  
Wufei: A demon, I tell you. I always knew that Trowa was a demon!  
  
Quatre: He is not a demon. Just... different.  
  
Duo: Next thing you know, you'll be calling Trowa "special".  
  
Quatre: Hmmm...  
  
Wufei: Well, I'm not going to be waiting around any longer! I'm leaving!  
  
Trowa: You stay.  
  
Wufei: What! What is happening?? I cannot move!  
  
Duo: This is scary.What does Trowa want to do with us? And where IS Trowa?  
  
Quatre: He left again.  
  
Wufei: How?  
  
Quatre: I don't know.  
  
Wufei: Isn't there something that you DO know?  
  
Quatre: I don't know.  
  
Duo: I don't know, but I'm getting hungry. I wonder if Trowa has any food around here...  
  
Relena: Hello!  
  
Duo: Eeep!  
  
Wufei: A woman? What is a woman doing here? Augh, I can't move!  
  
Duo: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Relena: I was looking for Heero! Do you know where he is?  
  
Duo: I'm not his nursemaid, why do you think I would know? So now you think I have a radar on my head that points out "Heero! Heero!"---  
  
Relena: I'm not talking to YOU, I'm talking to Quatre!  
  
Duo: Well!! So NOW you're talking to QUATRE, eh? Well!  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry, Relena, but I do not know where Heero is. He usually doesn't come visiting fanfiction. Perhaps he's at your page.  
  
Duo: If anyone even made a page for her...  
  
Relena: Shut up! I'll let you know, I have plenty of fans!  
  
Duo: Oh! So now you think you have plenty of fans, eh?! Well, I'll let YOU know...  
  
Quatre: Please, stop arguing.  
  
Duo: ... that MY fans are way better than yours! Sanc Kingdom my ass!  
  
Relena: Bakagami!  
  
Duo: *gasp*  
  
Quatre: Please, stop arguing!  
  
Duo & Relena: Shut up!  
  
Relena: Well, I'm not leaving until my Heero arrives!  
  
Wufei: Oh no...  
  
Duo: Well, you couldn't leave, even if you wanted to!  
  
Relena: What?!  
  
Quatre: It's the curse of Trowa's Fanfiction. Anyone who comes in never goes out.  
  
Relena: That's rediculous!! I am the princess of the Sanc Kingdom and I will leave whenever I want to!  
  
Trowa: Relena stays.  
  
Duo: Aww, man, Trowa!I thought you had more taste than that.  
  
Wufei: This Fanfiction is slowing beginning to turn into a hen house with a bunch of mad chickens.  
  
Duo: Where did THAT come from?  
  
Relena: I am not a chicken!  
  
Wufei: All women are chickens, only born to lay eggs.  
  
Relena: What?! You take that back!  
  
Wufei: I do not deal with such incompetence.  
  
Duo: Go, Wu-wu!  
  
Wufei: Don't call me that!  
  
Quatre: There, there now, Relena. Ouch! She punched me in the eye!  
  
Duo: Oh, so THIS is what the princess of almighty Sanc Kingdom does...  
  
Relena: I was aiming for Wufei!  
  
Wufei: I don't have blond hair!  
  
Quatre: Trowa? Please? Could you do something to still Relena? She is becoming very dangerous.  
  
Trowa: Relena sit and suck your thumb.  
  
Quatre: Thank you.  
  
Relena: I...  
  
Duo: Yay! Now she can't talk AND she can't move. Maybe Trowa's Fanfiction isn't so bad after all.  
  
Wufei: It's worse than you think.  
  
Quatre: What do yo mean?  
  
Wufei: Well, if Trowa truly was a demon, which he most likely is, he has probably made this Fanfiction so that we will all suffer together in eternal damnation.  
  
Duo: Whoa... deep.  
  
Quatre: But why are we sufferening?  
  
Wufei: I don't know. That is the part I haven't figured out yet.  
  
Duo: Well, you keep on figuring. I'm gonna invite someone else to join the party. Come on in, babes!  
  
Quatre's 29 Sister: Hey, guys!  
  
Quatre: Uh... hello. How did you all come in here?  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Oh, we were invited by Duo.  
  
Quatre: What?! Duo...  
  
Duo: Heh, heh. Well, you see, I wrote them a letter and...  
  
Quatre: Enough. I think I'm going to get a headache.  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Would you like another make over?  
  
Quatre: Trowa! Help!!  
  
Trowa: Quatre have respect for you older sisters.  
  
Quatre: Of coarse you can give me a makeover. Come, sit beside me.  
  
Duo: Whoa, it's scary how Trowa can control us.  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Ok, first of all, the hair! How about little bows? Yes, I think little pink ribbons would work. Oh! And don't forget the blush! Red lipstick. Quatre, pucker your lips! There, now, doesn't he look adorable?  
  
Wufei: Now we have thirtyone women in this page.  
  
Duo: Look who's here! Heero Yuy has finally arrived.  
  
Heero: I was coming over to barrow some pound cake. Do you have some pound cake?  
  
Duo: Wha...?  
  
Heero: I need some pound cake.  
  
Duo: Sure, I would give you some pound cake, man, but I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Heero: Give me some pound cake!  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Done! Look at our baby brother, isn't he cute?  
  
Quatre: I think I look very beautiful.  
  
Heero: I think you do too. May I have this dance?  
  
Quatre: Why, certainly.  
  
Duo: Ooooook... this Fanfiction is getting really weird now. I want out.  
  
Wufei: No one gets out of Trowa's Fanfiction.  
  
Duo: Now, you're beginning to sound like Trowa!  
  
Trowa: Thank you for coming to my Fanfiction. *singing* Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Trowa... Happy Birthday to me.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Trowa: Now you may go.  
  
Wufei: I can move again!  
  
Relena: Me, too! Heero! Let go of him!  
  
Heero: You can have your turn after this lovely lady.  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Happy Birthday Trowa!  
  
Trowa: Thank you. Would you like some pound cake?  
  
Duo: I'm outta here...  
  
Quatre: Aaaaaahh!! Take me with you, Duo!  
  
Wufei: This page is full of chickens! Chickens! I'm leaving too!  
  
Quatre's Sisters: Mmmmm, this pound cake is yummy.  
  
Relena: Can I dance with you now?  
  
Heero: No. I'm eating pound cake.  
  
Trowa: The party is ended. Everybody gets loot bags. Ha ha, but you may not know the way to get out.  
  
Duo: Oh no! We're stuck here forever?!  
  
Trowa: Yay, that sounds about right.....  
  
~To be continued?~ 


End file.
